Amore e Psiche
by HikariKanna
Summary: Bè...la storia di Amore e Psiche penso la conosciate tutti...questa ne è la mia personale interpretazione,con SoraPsiche e YamatoAmore!
1. L'inizio di una magica storia

Eccomi con una nuova storia!Sì,lo so,ho ancora in corso "Forse qualcosa di più",però volevo pubblicare subito questa grandissima cavolata nata dalla mia testolina insulsa…

In realtà,l'idea iniziale era TakeruAmore e HikariPsiche;però siccome sto dedicando loro un'intera fanfiction volevo cambiare personaggi…e la prima coppia a cui ho pensato è stata Sorato, poco popolare,veramente… Quindi,godetevi questa piccola storia d'amore e lasciatemi recensioni,mi raccomando!

Amore e Psiche

"C'era una volta…"

"Ma così no,Takeru!Così sembra più una favoletta che non un meraviglioso mito dell'antichità!"

"È più simile ad una favola di quanto pensi,Hikari…ma se proprio ci tieni,inizia a narrare tu!"

"Mmm…forse dovremmo prima presentarci a chi ci segue,no?"

"Uff…allora…io sono un cantore,ma non cieco come Omero,anzi vorrei sapere chi l'ha detto che era cieco,faceva solo…"

"E non dilungarti!"

"E questa è la mia dolcissima ragazza,Hikari,anche lei narratrice di miti…"

"Mentre questo spiritosissimo ragazzo è il mio fidanzato,Takeru…noi viviamo narrando storie,storie di amori perduti,storie di amori non corrisposti;insomma narriamo tutto ciò che accade in cielo lassù,dove risiedono gli dei immortali…"

"Oggi eravamo qui per raccontare la vicenda di Amore e Psiche,forse l'unica storia finita veramente bene Lassù.Inizi tu,tesoro?"

Hikari si siede in braccio a Takeru,gli da un bacio sulla guancia e inizia a narrare…

"Abitava in una città dell'antica Grecia una normalissima famiglia composta da tre persone:il padre grande lavoratore,la madre,una splendida padrona di casa ed infine la loro bellissima figlia,Sora. Ella era talmente bella che il vocabolario umano non aveva parole a sufficienza per descriverla ed era venerata come una dea. Era in età da marito,ma nessuno osava prenderla in sposa perché era troppo bella per chiunque…ma molti l'avrebbero voluta;primo fra tutti il suo amico d'infanzia,Taichi,innamorato di lei da tempo immemore,ma mai corrisposto…

Capitò che la dea Katherine(ovvero Venere,nda),dea dell'amore e della bellezza(su questo possiamo discutere….ndFede-che-sinceramente-non-la-può-vedere),osservò quanto venisse venerata,quasi quanto lei…Poteva mai una mortale innalzarsi tanto?Ovviamente no.

"Yamato!"

"Chi altro devo far innamorare,madre?"

La dea aveva appena chiamato suo figlio Yamato,che grazie alle sue frecce poteva far innamorare persino un dio dal cuore di ghiaccio. Egli era bellissimo(qui Kari si gira ed assicura a Takeru che è innamorata solo di Tk stesso;Takeru sorride e dice che anche per lui esiste solo Kari…dopo tutte queste smancerie,ricomincia la narrazione),dal capo biondo e gli occhi cerulei,insomma tale che Katherine può ben vantarsi di essergli madre!

"C'è una ragazza in quella città greca;chiamata Sora,ella è talmente tracotante che si è voluta innalzare al mio livello!Perciò tu,figlio mio,falla innamorare di un uomo spregevole ed assolutamente abietto,in modo che non le passino più queste idee per la sua sciocca mente…tutto chiaro?"

"Sì,madre."

Yamato in realtà si stava chiedendo quando sua madre avrebbe avuto l'intenzione di finirla con le sue vendette,ma in fondo non gliene importava;lui era solo un sicario dallo sguardo impenetrabile…

Dunque,il dio andò a cercare questa famigerata ragazza…dopo alcune ore di inutile ricerca,si era già stancato;ma sentì all'improvviso un ragazzo bruno gridare "Sora!"e vide questo ragazzo portarle dei fiori di campo.

Era il tramonto,controluce non riuscì a vedere il volto della ragazza,ma sentì questa con una voce dolce dire:"Sono bellissimi,Taichi,grazie mille!"

Poi la ragazza si spostò e lui prese la mira per la freccia…Abbassò il braccio appena vide la ragazza…era…era… bellissima,come avrebbe potuto far male ad una creatura così aggraziata? No,per quella volta no,non avrebbe eseguito gli ordini della madre…incominciò a sentire delle fitte al cuore….quelle stesse fitte che provocava lui…

Seguì la ragazza e la vide corteggiata e adorata da molti giovani…la vista di queste cose gli faceva male al cuore;possibile che esistesse l'amore a prima vista anche senza le sue frecce?

Ma era ormai venuta la sera ed egli doveva tornare a casa;disse alla madre che non aveva ancora trovato la ragazza e si addormentò con un sorriso sulle labbra,pensando solo a quella ragazza e al modo in cui poteva conquistarla…lui era un dio sì,ma aveva le stesse preoccupazioni di noi comuni mortali…Ma il Fato aveva già trovato la maniera di farla andare da lui…

Il giorno dopo,infatti,il padre di Sora si recò al santuario del dio Jyou(cioè Apollo…nda) chiedendo che cosa dovesse fare con quella figlia così bella. Il dio decretò che avrebbe dovuto condurla su un alto picco montuoso perché la sua bellezza non doveva stare né in terra ma nemmeno fra i numi dell'Olimpo.

Il padre,seppure a malincuore,dovette eseguire gli ordini;guai se un mortale osava non obbedire ad un dio!

Sora però non voleva lasciare la sua città natia;lì c'era nata e aveva vissuto per oltre vent'anni…Anche Taichi era afflitto,non era mai riuscito a dichiararsi alla ragazza;ma almeno l'avrebbe salutata.

Venne di nuovo la sera,e Sora doveva partire…

"Sora!"

"Taichi!"esclamò la ragazza disperata.

"Io…non posso dirti di non andare via;andrei contro la volontà di un dio…però…"

"Non dire niente…non voglio un addio fatto di lacrime…abbracciami solamente…"

Il ragazzo imbarazzato seguì gli ordini;che cosa avrebbe dato perché il mondo si fermasse lì…ma non era destino che lui stesse con Sora.

Lei si divincolò dall'abbraccio,gli sussurrò un "grazie per essermi stato amico" e sparì ,spezzando il cuore di una miriade di ragazzi.

Dopo poco tempo Sora rimase sola sul picco montuoso;il padre se n'era appena andato. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di sedersi e piangere per la sua sorte infelice che un soffio di vento(inviato dal dio del sogno Codicioè,non è che Codi sia un sogno!nda,che aveva sbirciato nei sogni di Yamato) la portò via,leggera e fragile com'era."

Hikari interrompe la narrazione,ormai è tardi anche per lei e Takeru,continueranno la loro storia presto…

Allora!Che ne dite? Questa è la mia personale interpretazione di Amore&Psiche(in questo caso Yamato&Sora)…spero che vi piaccia!Mi raccomando,mi aspetto tante recensioni!

HikariKanna


	2. Il loro primo incontro

html xmlns:v"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:vml"  
xmlns:o"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office"  
xmlns:w"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:word"  
xmlns"http/ meta http-equivContent-Type content"text/html; charsetwindows-1252"  
meta nameProgId contentWord.Document meta nameGenerator content"Microsoft Word 9"  
meta nameOriginator content"Microsoft Word 9"  
link relFile-List href"./amore20e20psiche2file/filelist.xml"  
titleBene,dopo un'esatta settimana sono tornata col secondo capitolo di questa assurda rivisitazione di "Amore e Psiche"…/title !--if gte mso 9xml o:DocumentProperties o:AuthorTommaso Magaldi/o:Author o:TemplateNormal/o:Template o:LastAuthorTommaso Magaldi/o:LastAuthor o:Revision2/o:Revision o:TotalTime75/o:TotalTime o:Created2006-03-27T13:17:00Z/o:Created o:LastSaved2006-03-27T13:17:00Z/o:LastSaved o:Pages3/o:Pages o:Words833/o:Words o:Characters4749/o:Characters o:Companyprivato/o:Company o:Lines39/o:Lines o:Paragraphs9/o:Paragraphs o:CharactersWithSpaces5832/o:CharactersWithSpaces o:Version9.2812/o:Version /o:DocumentProperties /xml!endif--!--if gte mso 9xml w:WordDocument w:HyphenationZone14/w:HyphenationZone w:DrawingGridHorizontalSpacing4,5 pt/w:DrawingGridHorizontalSpacing w:DisplayHorizontalDrawingGridEvery2/w:DisplayHorizontalDrawingGridEvery w:DisplayVerticalDrawingGridEvery2/w:DisplayVerticalDrawingGridEvery /w:WordDocument /xml!endif-  
style -  
/ Font Definitions /  
font-face font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC;  
panose-1:4 2 4 4 3 13 7 2 2 2;  
mso-font-charset:0;  
mso-generic-font-family:decorative;  
mso-font-pitch:variable;  
mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0  
/ Style Definitions /  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent;  
margin:0cm;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman;  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman  
h1 mso-style-next:Normale;  
margin:0cm;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
page-break-after:avoid;  
mso-outline-level:1;  
font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC;  
mso-font-kerning:0pt;  
font-weight:normal  
page Section1 size:595.3pt 841.9pt;  
margin:3.0cm 3.0cm 3.0cm 3.0cm;  
mso-header-margin:35.45pt;  
mso-footer-margin:35.45pt;  
mso-paper-source:0  
div.Section1 page:Section1  
/ List Definitions /  
list l0 mso-list-id:1101607176;  
mso-list-type:hybrid;  
mso-list-template-ids:-1802439534 68157441 68157443 68157445 68157441 68157443 68157445 68157441 68157443 68157445  
list l0:level1 mso-level-number-format:bullet;  
mso-level-text:\F0B7;  
mso-level-tab-stop:36.0pt;  
mso-level-number-position:left;  
text-indent:-18.0pt;  
font-family:Symbol  
list l1 mso-list-id:1260485217;  
mso-list-type:hybrid;  
mso-list-template-ids:1081258340 68157441 68157443 68157445 68157441 68157443 68157445 68157441 68157443 68157445  
list l1:level1 mso-level-number-format:bullet;  
mso-level-text:\F0B7;  
mso-level-tab-stop:36.0pt;  
mso-level-number-position:left;  
text-indent:-18.0pt;  
font-family:Symbol  
list l2 mso-list-id:1889799881;  
mso-list-type:hybrid;  
mso-list-template-ids:-746166838 68157441 68157443 68157445 68157441 68157443 68157445 68157441 68157443 68157445  
list l2:level1 mso-level-number-format:bullet;  
mso-level-text:\F0B7;  
mso-level-tab-stop:36.0pt;  
mso-level-number-position:left;  
text-indent:-18.0pt;  
font-family:Symbol  
ol margin-bottom:0cm  
ul margin-bottom:0cm  
-  
/style !--if gte mso 9xml o:shapedefaults v:ext"edit" spidmax"1026/  
/xml!endif--!--if gte mso 9xml o:shapelayout v:ext"edit"  
o:idmap v:ext"edit" data"1/  
/o:shapelayout/xml!endif-  
/head

body langIT style'tab-interval:35.4pt'

div classSection1

h1span style'color:fuchsia'Bene,dopo un'esatta settimana sono tornata col secondo capitolo di quest'assurda rivisitazione di "Amore e Psiche"…o:p/o:p/span/h1

h1span style'color:fuchsia'Però vedo che a molti di voi è piaciuta…grazie/spanspan style'font-family:Arial;color:fuchsia'/spanspan style'mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial;color:fuchsia'/spanspan style'font-family:Arial;color:fuchsia'o:p/o:p/span/h1

h1span style'color:fuchsia'In particolare thanx to:o:p/o:p/span/h1

h1 style'margin-left:36.0pt;text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l1 level1 lfo2;  
tab-stops:list 36.0pt'!if !supportListsspan style'font-family:Symbol;  
color:fuchsia'·span style'font:7.0pt "Times New Roman"'  
/span/span!endifbspan style'color:fuchsia'Tomoe/span/bspan style'color:fuchsia' grazie x sopportarmi ogni giorno…o:p/o:p/span/h1

h1 style'margin-left:36.0pt;text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l0 level1 lfo4;  
tab-stops:list 36.0pt'!if !supportListsspan style'font-family:Symbol;  
color:fuchsia'·span style'font:7.0pt "Times New Roman"'  
/span/span!endifbspan style'color:fuchsia'heAtHer/span/bspan style'color:fuchsia' aspetto il seguito della tua ficcy…o:p/o:p/span/h1

h1 style'margin-left:36.0pt;text-indent:-18.0pt;mso-list:l2 level1 lfo6;  
tab-stops:list 36.0pt'!if !supportListsspan style'font-family:Symbol;  
color:fuchsia'·span style'font:7.0pt "Times New Roman"'  
/span/span!endifbspan style'color:fuchsia'Sora 89/span/bspan style'color:fuchsia',a cui ho pensato subito mentre scrivevo questa storiella Sorato…o:p/o:p/span/h1

ul style'margin-top:0cm' typedisc li classMsoNormal style'color:fuchsia;mso-list:l2 level1 lfo6;tab-stops:  
list 36.0pt'bspan style'font-size:14.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'Nemesis/span/bspan style'font-size:  
14.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"',anke lei ke mi sopporta ogni giorno…/spano:p/o:p/li li classMsoNormal style'color:fuchsia;mso-list:l2 level1 lfo6;tab-stops:  
list 36.0pt'bspan style'font-size:14.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'Keiko/span/bspan style'font-size:  
14.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"' grazie 1000 x il sostegno!Davvero pensi ke non sia una trovata insulta/spano:p/o:p/li li classMsoNormal style'color:fuchsia;mso-list:l2 level1 lfo6;tab-stops:  
list 36.0pt'bspan style'font-size:14.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'Memole/span/bspan style'font-size:  
14.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"' grazie tantissimo anke a te/spano:p/o:p/li li classMsoNormal style'color:fuchsia;mso-list:l2 level1 lfo6;tab-stops:  
list 36.0pt'bspan style'font-size:14.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'Ichigochan/span/bspan style'font-size:14.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"':Thank you!Cmq non è vero ke Tk e Kari sono sdolcinati…è solo che io li vedo troppo bene insieme/spano:p/o:p/li /ul

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:Symbol'ErwV kai Yukh.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'"Eravamo arrivati al punto in cui la giovane Sora veniva rapita da un soffio di vento,giusto Takeru?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'"Sì,però oggi tocca a me raccontare,perché tu l'hai già fatto l'altra volta…"o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'Sospirando,Kari dice:"E va bene!Allora oggi narra tu,novello Omero!"o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'(sarcastico)"Ai tuoi ordini,tesoro!"o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'"Dunque,la giovane si ritrovò in un soffice prato. Riposò un attimo,per la stanchezza del viaggio.  
Quando si ridestò completamente,vide davanti a sé un bosco molto fitto,una sorgente d'acqua cristallina e proprio nel centro di questo bosco si innalzava un palazzo dall'aspetto regale,certo non opera d'un uomo.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'Ella non sapeva di chi mai fosse e vinta dalla curiosità lo visitò molto accuratamente. Era una costruzione stupenda sia fuori sia dentro;infatti all'interno scorse tantissimi tesori e arazzi stupendi.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'Mentre visitava il palazzo,una voce si rivolse alla graziosa Sora (espan style"mso-spacerun:  
yes" /spanHikari si infastidisce alquanto per il "graziosa")e le sussurrò:"Perché mai ti meravigli di questa ricchezza,se è tutto tuo?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'"Come,tutto mio?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'"Tue sono queste ricchezze.Puoi entrare in una stanza,fare il bagno,riposare quanto vorrai.  
Noi,le voci,siamo le tue ancelle;chiamaci quando ti servirà qualche servizio e noi saremo subito da te."o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'La voce si dileguò,lasciando Sora molto perplessa. o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'Qui però bisogna fare una precisazione. Sora non si trovava lì per…Ehi,amore,che c'è?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'Solo ora Takeru s'è accorto che Hikari sta sbuffando scocciata.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'"Sei arrabbiata con me?"Poi il cantore sembra capire…infatti tace,aspettando che la sua fidanzata continui il racconto…lei non ha ancora capito che lui farebbe tutto per lei,persino lasciarle raccontare tutta la storia…o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'"Cosa c'è,hai finito i complimenti?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'"Continua tu…"o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'"Cosa…?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'"Ho detto:continua tu,no?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'Lei sorride e pensa che lui è semplicemente uno scemo,un dolcissimo scemo.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'Finalmente Takeru ricomincia a narrare.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC"'"Dicevamo,Sora non si trovava lì per caso. Anzi era stata tutta una macchinazione del dio Codi(ricordate,no/spanspan style'font-size:14.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:Arial'/spanspan style'font-size:14.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Arial'). Aveva capito che Yamato aveva preso una fortissima sbandata per la ragazza,quindi l'aveva fatta arrivare davanti al palazzo del dio dalle frecce magiche. Nel frattempo aveva convinto il dio Ken(in questo caso sarebbe Zeus…nda) che era ormai arrivato anche per Yamato il momento di prender moglie e che lui aveva già qualcuno in mente. Yamato era contrariato all'idea,ma non poteva rifiutare gli ordini del Padre degli dei.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'Tornando a Sora,alla fine decise che era sicuramente un dono della provvidenza(e daglie con questa provvidenza!Non ne posso più di lei e di Manzoni…nda)e,con un buon bagno,cacciò la stanchezza. In seguito si sedette con piacere ad una tavola riccamente imbandita.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'Ma si sentiva sola…pensava ai suoi genitori,a Taichi che si sarebbe ingozzato da scoppiare se fosse stato lì con lei…al pensiero del suo migliore amico le si strinse lo stomaco…le mancava così tanto…o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'Intanto Yamato era sempre più restio a fare della sua sposa una perfetta sconosciuta,lui voleva Sora…ma pareva che lei avesse già…come si chiamava?Ah sì,Taichi…o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'Katherine disapprovava in toto questo atteggiamento,continuava a ripetere al figlio che era meglio così…o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'Capiva che si era innamorato,era pur sempre la dea dell'amore…il problema era che non riusciva a comprendere chi fosse la ragazza in questione;certo Matt non le aveva detto nulla,altrimenti avrebbe ammazzato entrambi i ragazzi!o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'Alla fina,completamente sfiduciato e ormai persuaso dall'insistente madre,si recò nella sua dimora.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'Katherine era contentissima che Iori le avesse fatto quel favore enorme,ma se avesse saputo subito chi era la sua imminente nuora,avrebbe maledetto tutta la sua famiglia per almeno sette generazioni.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'E così,da una parte c'era Sora che era andata a dormire e che temeva per la sua verginità;dall'altra c'era Matt che voleva finire subito la "faccenda",in modo da non dover soffrire troppo e da non far soffrire troppo la ragazza…chissà,magari anche lei era innamorata di qualcun altro…o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'La porta della camera di Sora si aprì,e lei intravide l'ombra di un uomo. In quel momento,tremava come una foglia.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'Nessuno dei due vide bene l'altro in faccia,ma Matt quella sera fece di Sora la sua sposa…o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'All'alba poi lui la vide… e fu raggiante di gioia…allora Codi lo sapeva,non aveva preso una decisione a lui avversa,anzi…aveva appena dormito assieme alla ragazza di cui si era innamorato,ma lei non doveva sapere chi era…non subito almeno,perché non voleva che sua madre le facesse male…dovette volare via,per far credere a sua madre che la stava ancora cercando.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'Intanto Sora si era risvegliata,avrebbe voluto guardare in faccia quel suo misterioso sposo,ma se n'era già andato.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'Dei sentimenti contrastanti regnavano in lei:da una parte,aveva passato una bellissima notte,ma dall'altra come poteva innamorarsi di una persona che non aveva mai neanche visto?E come avrebbe resistito da sola,lì,in quella prigione dorata?"o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'Anche il turno di Takeru è finito,e i nostri due cantori se ne vanno insieme,mano nella mano.o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial'!if !supportEmptyParas !endifo:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial;color:fuchsia'Spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto!Io ce la sto mettendo tutta,questa storia mi piace moltissimo e spero che continuerà a piacere anche a voi!o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial;color:fuchsia'Bisous!o:p/o:p/span/p

p classMsoNormal style'margin-left:18.0pt'span style'font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:"Tempus Sans ITC";mso-bidi-font-family:  
Arial;color:fuchsia'HikariKannao:p/o:p/span/p

/div

/body

/html 


	3. Circa tre metri sopra il cielo

Oh,sono così contenta che "Amore e Psiche" abbia avuto successo!Grazie mille,come dice Max!(avviso:io adoro Max Pezzali…/)Rispondo subito alle vostre recensioni:(risp.)

Indicativamente,per Amore e Psiche ci saranno 8 capitoli…e siamo già al terzo!

Ma basta ciance,passiamo a fatti concreti!



"Non sapeva neanche lei come…però s'era innamorata del suo sposo misterioso…"

"Kari,com'è che inizi sempre tu?Hai un complesso di superiorità?"

La giovane sbuffa. È sempre così…iniziano sempre litigando e poi facendo pace nei modi più dolci e stupidi possibili!

"Eddai!Oggi tocca a me!"TT

"Se non fossi la mia fidanzata,probabilmente ti avrei già mandato a quel paese!"XP

"Ah,sì?"

"Certo che non ti si può dire niente!Allora per farmi perdonare,inizia tu!" °°

"Grazie tesoro!"w

"Cosa non si deve fare per campare…" 

Kari evidentemente non l'ha sentito,ed inizia a raccontare.

"Stavamo dicendo…Sora,pur non sapendo come,si era invaghita del suo sposo…Yamato l'andava a "trovare" ogni sera,e non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di dire tutto a Katherine…in realtà la madre aveva moltissimi sospetti,perché ogni giorno diceva di non aver trovato la ragazza che si era innalzata al suo livello…e poi stranamente non voleva mostrarle la moglie…non riusciva più a capire suo figlio,e questo le dava enormemente fastidio…

Dal canto suo,Yamato sapeva perfettamente che un giorno o l'altro avrebbe dovuto dire tutto a sua madre e agli altri dei…che avrebbe dovuto regolarizzare la sua unione di fronte al Consiglio degli dei…però non voleva rovinare la sua felicità. Quante volte aveva obbedito alla madre e quindi distrutto coppie felici?Adesso si trattava di distruggere lui,e non aveva nessuna voglia di farlo(ovviamente…).

Ma d'altronde sapeva che si sarebbe dovuto mostrare alla sua Sora,però aveva paura,paura che lei potesse a sua volta aver paura di stare con un dio…diavolo,perché le unioni tra mortali e dei erano sempre così difficili?Non riusciva a capirlo…e così ogni giorno soffriva,mentendo a se stesso e alla madre,e ogni notte era condannato ad una felicità effimera…in fondo non era poi così felice…ma quand'era con Sora,il mondo pareva trasformarsi,la notte pareva tingersi dei colori più brillanti…

Per Sora la situazione era molto diversa;poteva definirsi innamorata di suo marito,però non comprendeva il motivo per cui lui non volesse farsi vedere…eppure quando era con lei era dolce,e aveva,secondo lei(sottolineato per non far ingelosire Tkuccio) ,una voce bellissima…era sicura che anche fisicamente dovesse essere perfetto,e allora perché?

E poi c'era da considerare il fatto che per tutto il giorno doveva stare da sola,circondata solo da voci che la servivano…ogni giorno era il purgatorio per poter poi passare alla notte,il paradiso…e poi ripiombare di nuovo nell'inferno,quando la mattina si accorgeva di essere da sola…e piangeva…per un amore che non sapeva se volere o rifiutare,ma ogni volta era troppo debole per rifiutare quella sua dolcezza.

Ma quella sera si fece coraggio e gli chiese se poteva qualche volta uscire fuori…lui la strinse a sé più forte e le disse queste parole:

"Sora…amore mio…il destino è crudele con noi. Mi è giunta voce che il tuo amico d'infanzia,quel Taichi,ti creda morta e ti stia cercando per mari e monti…"

"D-davvero?"

"Sì,ma…perché piangi ,tesoro?"

"Perché pensavo mi avesse…dimenticata…"

Yamato fu raggelato da quella risposta,si scansò un po' da lei e continuò,amaramente,il discorso:"Comunque,in breve arriverà alla rupe dove il soffio di vento ti ha rapito…per portarti da me…ti prego…non rispondere ai suoi appelli,di qualunque tipo siano…"

"Ma tu chi sei per dirmi queste cose?"

"…sono una persona che sa troppe cose…"

"E perché mi privi dei tuoi abbracci,ogni qualvolta viene l'aurora?"

Yamato l'accarezzava,quanto avrebbe voluto sapere anche lui la risposta a quella domanda.(in questo momento sto ascoltando,mentre scrivo,"Meravigliosa creatura"di Gianna Nannini…non vi sembra,in questa situazione, perfetta per Sora,ipoteticamente cantata da Matt?o)

"Un giorno saprai tutto…" 

"Sì,ma quando?Non so nemmeno come ti chiami!"

Sora stava piangendo,così come il cuore di Matt,che gli diceva che non era giusto tutto quello,che doveva rimanere!Ma la sua ragione diceva di attendere ancora un po',fino a quando Katherine non l'avrebbe più fatto vagare per tutta la Grecia…Venne l'alba,Yamato se ne andò,lasciando una Sora in lacrime e con un sacco di dubbi e domande nel suo cuore…Taichi avrebbe saputo consigliarla al meglio…solo Taichi…

Si ripeteva di essere scomparsa oramai dal mondo dei viventi,perché non faceva che ripetere la sua routine e praticamente parlava da sola,com'è uso dei pazzi.

Passarono i giorni…e la situazione non era cambiata. Sora però non ce la faceva più…ogni giorno era una sofferenza e il suo sposo non accennava a farsi vedere…

Neanche Yamato stava bene…l'amava tantissimo,quella ragazza!Però… sua madre,che non era affatto stupida(magari un po' ochetta sì,però)e aveva capito che la faccenda di Sora era connessa con suo figlio,lo istigava sempre più a cercarla…casualmente lui la non trovava mai.

E soffriva a sentire Sora piangere,voleva abbracciarla,consolarla,amarla sempre...e poi gli venivano in mente le parole di qualche sera prima,quando Sora aveva sorriso al pensiero che Taichi la stesse cercando. E si bloccava,non riusciva a far uscire dalla sua bocca alcuna parla amica…anzi,riusciva solo a farle sempre più male.

Se i muri della loro camera avessero potuto parlare,avrebbero descritto due persone che ormai soffrivano solo. Eppure qualche parola avrebbe potuto cambiare tutto…

"L'altra…l'altra sera…mi stavi dicendo…che il destino era crudele con noi…perché mai?"

" Perché Taichi ti sta cercando."

Yamato era freddo,non voleva neanche pronunciare quel nome.

"Solo per questo!"

Sora si scansò dal marito. Chi era per proibirle di incontrare il suo migliore amico?

"No,stupida. Perché se risponderai ai suoi appelli,procurerai a me un grandissimo dolore…non che t'importi…"

Il tono di voce era apatico,quasi non gli interessasse vivere,se non aveva Sora.

Lei si girò verso di lui…allora era semplicemente geloso…poteva anche dirlo prima…

"Cosa ti fa pensare che non m'importi di te?"

Poggiò la testa sul suo petto e sorrise tra le lacrime.

"Certo che piangi sempre…però,davvero t'importa di me?"

"Ti amo…come potrebbe non importarmi di te?"

Yamato sorrise anche lui…Sora gli toglieva un enorme peso dal cuore,allora non era un amore non corrisposto…allora lei non voleva Taichi come marito…

"Vieni qui,amore mio…"

L'alba era ancora lontana,dopotutto.

La mattina dopo non pesò particolarmente a Sora vedere che lui già non c'era più…era contenta,contenta che lui l'amasse e si preoccupasse per lei…però…c'era sempre quell'insoddisfazione…voleva un po' rivedere Taichi e la sua famiglia…solo rivederli,anche perché non avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di qualcun altro all'infuori di Yamato.

Yamato pure era euforico…Katherine se ne accorse,ma ormai non gli rivolgeva neanche più la parola


	4. Quando il passato ritorna

Hola!Ecco finalmente il quarto capitolo di Amore e Psiche! Ringrazio tutti quelli che mi hanno recensito,in particolare Sora89 che è davvero legata a questa ficcy!Ma non mi perdo in chiacchiere inutili,per quelle bastano già Takeru e Hikari nelle vesti di narratori!



"Oggi tocca a me!"

"E va bene…"

Strano. Oggi Kari è particolarmente docile,sarà che Takeru le ha fatto un enorme regalo di compleanno…

Ad ogni modo la narrazione finalmente comincia.

"Eravamo rimasti al punto in cui Sora riusciva a strappare a Yamato la promessa che di lì a qualche giorno avrebbe rivisto il suo amico d'infanzia Taichi…lei era molto contenta all'idea,sebbene non sapesse esattamente se l'amico fosse cambiato o no in quei mesi in cui lei era divenuta la consorte di Yamato…non sapeva che Taichi si era sposato con una donna che non amava,ma lui non poteva farci nulla. Così andava la vita…

Ma un giorno riuscì a scoprire da un giovanetto amico dei Takenouchi,i genitori di Sora,dove l'amata era stata abbandonata. Con la scusa di andare a trovare un lontano parente nell'isola di Chio, Taichi accorse in fretta su questo monte e si mise a cercare Sora,disperato. Niente. Solo le rocce che gli facevano l'eco. Fino a quando non venne una figura quasi divina…

"Perché ti affliggi così tanto a cercarmi?Sono qui…"

"Sora…"

Inutile dire che Taichi aspettava quel momento da mesi…poter abbracciare Sora…non poteva chiedere null'altro ai Celesti. Arrossita,Sora gli disse di seguirla. Lo voleva portare nella sua dimora…voleva poter condividere con qualcuno,e specialmente con lui, la sua segreta felicità.

" Tu vivi QUI?"

"Eh già...non ci credi?Beh,a tratti neanch'io…"

Gli mostrò le grandi ricchezze della casa,gli fece ascoltare le voci delle ancelle che puntualmente la servivano,lo fece rifocillare lautamente…ma l'argomento "matrimonio"non venne mai fuori. Ovvero:Sora non sospettava neanche minimamente,durante il pranzo,che lui fosse ormai maritato e lui,pur avvertendolo dolorosamente dentro di sé,voleva credere che in quella casa vivesse solo lei. Sogno da sciocchi,lo sapeva bene. Venne la sera. Sora si sentiva stranamente a disagio;aveva passato una bella giornata con Taichi,rievocando i vecchi tempi in cui forse la vita era più facile,ma presto sarebbe arrivato Yamato,e non voleva perdere alcun frammento di felicità assieme a lui perché Taichi si attardava. Così si decise e disse:"Taichi…mi dispiace ma non puoi stare qui molto a lungo…"

Lui stava giocando con uno degli strani attrezzi che c'erano in casa di Sora. Infantilmente disse:"E perché?Proprio adesso che stavo iniziando a capire come si usa!"

Sora gli prese le mani e lo guardò negli occhi. Taichi pensò,o meglio sperò, che lei avrebbe detto qualcosa tipo" vieni a vivere qui,sono sola…".

Invece fu tutt'altro. Sora inspirò profondamente e disse:" Perché adesso deve venire mio marito e non vorrei che pensasse male di due buoni amici come noi!"

Taichi non seppe mai quale parola di quella frase lo annientò di più. Forse "mio marito" o forse "due buoni amici come noi"…se ne andò subito. A Sora dispiaceva vederlo così, e disse che poteva venire tutte le mattine successive. Taichi,che le stava di spalle, si voltò lentamente e annuì. Con il cuore in frantumi.

Sora si sentì subito meglio. Di mattina avrebbe incontrato Taichi e potuto divertirsi,e di sera…di sera sarebbe venuto Yamato…anzi,doveva prepararsi!

Yamato arrivò qualche minuto dopo. Taichi lo vide avvicinarsi,capì subito che era lui il marito della persona che aveva amato per anni. Subito volle ucciderlo,ma si fermò,solo per Sora. L'avrebbe ferita troppo,agendo così sconsideratamente. Poi fissò ulteriormente Yamato,gli pareva di conoscerlo…aveva capelli biondi come l'oro,e gli occhi blu nella notte.Chi conosceva che avesse quelle sembianze? Si portò orripilato una mano alla bocca…aveva voluto uccidere un dio!Sora era la moglie del dio dell'amore!(visto che lei ha la digipietra dell'amore,è un accostamento puramente casuale!Nda)

No,a maggior ragione,non poteva ammazzarlo. Lo vide entrare e cocenti lacrime di gelosia e di impotenza gli si stagliarono sul viso. Avrebbe avuto ciò che voleva solo se fosse stata Sora di sua spontanea volontà ad abbandonarlo. Ma come?Ne sembrava davvero innamorata,altrimenti non avrebbe mai proferito quelle parole…

Intanto, a pochi metri di distanza,due persone si godevano l'amore nelle sue forme più piacevoli.

Nei giorni successivi,Taichi si presentò ogni mattina,pensando al suo piano scellerato. Ma Yamato una sera si sentì in dovere di dirle ciò che aveva iniziato a vedere. Aveva cominciato a vedere in Taichi un pericolo.

"Sora…Bada bene a ciò che ti dico."  
"Dimmi,amore."

"Taichi sta organizzando un tranello nei tuoi confronti e…"  
"Ma no…che dici?Non potrebbe mai!"

"E invece è così…e soprattutto vorrà sapere il mio aspetto…"

"Ah bè…neanche volendolo,potrei dirglielo."  
Sora sorrise amaramente e nascose le lacrime.

"…che tu neanche conosci,e se arriverai a vederlo,non lo potrai più vedere."

Yamato non l'aveva sentita prima e aveva appena detto una grossa bugia. Ma…com'è che si dice? Il fine giustifica i mezzi.

"Comprendo…non farò tua menzione a Taichi…"

Yamato sorrise,perché le doveva dire un'altra cosa.

"E comunque…sarebbe controproducente per te,viste le tue condizioni…"  
"Quali condizioni?Non sto male!"  
Yamato poggiò una mano sul suo grembo e sussurrò:"Io parlavo della malattia che dura nove mesi…"  
Sora realizzò cosa aveva appena detto e lo abbracciò,chiedendosi come lo sapesse. Cominciava sempre di più a credere che fosse un dio,ed era fermamente convinta che sarebbe nato un amore!(In tutti i sensi!nda)

In seguito Taichi,sapendo della gravidanza,non cercò più Sora. Doveva preparare il suo piano in silenzio.

E Sora contava i giorni che la separavano dal conoscere il volto del bimbo in cui sperava di riconoscere il marito.

E persino Katherine aveva rinunciato ai suoi propositi. Infatti era adulta;non poteva continuare così…anche se ogni mattina chiamava il figlio per qualunque cosa le fosse necessaria,forse per dispetto nei confronti di un figlio che spesso e volentieri l'aveva fatta innamorare di persone abiette. Sì, era proprio così.

Sora però voleva vedere Taichi,non riusciva a capire perché non fosse più venuto da lei. Allora,una sera manifestò questo desiderio a Yamato,che veramente non voleva accontentarla.

"Ma Sora…riflettici:se starai lontana da Taichi un altro po',probabilmente non attuerà più nessun piano contro di me…contro di noi…"

Yamato proprio non la capiva:aveva tutto ciò che poteva desiderare,_perché_ desiderava vedere ancora quell'uomo che sicuramente lo odiava?

"Allora non hai capito niente!Non hai già avuto dimostrazione del mio amore nei tuoi confronti?Non hai capito che io farei di tutto per te?Ti prego,se esaudirai anche quest'ultimo desiderio e poi non vedrò più Taichi!"  
Sora piangeva,così Matt le asciugò le lacrime e l'accontentò,pur non sentendosi affatto tranquillo.

E ne aveva ragione,comunque. Yamato ordinò ad uno dei suoi servitori di portare lì Taichi e si allontanò per andare dalla madre.

Taichi,quando vide Sora,non poté fare a meno di sentirsi male…la voleva,ma farla soffrire no,assolutamente.

"Sora…non sai quanto sono contento di vederti!E di vedere come…ecco…sono felice di questa tua gravidanza…sono certo che sarà bellissimo…"  
"Grazie…ti ricordi di quand'eravamo piccoli…quando dicevamo che avremmo considerato i nostri figli come fratelli?"  
"Come potrei dimenticarmene?Io sarò uno zio per questo piccolo!"  
Taichi poi si scusò per non essere andato a trovarla nei giorni precedenti,e disse che sua moglie non si sentiva bene.

"COSA!Sei sposato e non me l'avevi detto?"  
Aveva sortito l'effetto contrario;voleva che Sora si ingelosisse e invece era contentissima…piano A fallito…

Non rimaneva che il piano B:conquistarla col proprio affetto e convincerla che il marito non era altro che un grosso serpente schifoso.

E col tempo ci riuscì. Pian piano Sora si convinceva sempre di più che Taichi non avrebbe potuto tradirla. In realtà così stava tradendo Yamato:praticamente lo vedeva tutti i giorni,quando aveva promesso al marito che non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto.

Un giorno,quando Sora era più o meno al secondo mese di gravidanza, Taichi le fece una scenata e,piangendo,disse:"Sora…non posso continuare ad essere così indifferente!So che sei protagonista di una grave tragedia…"

"Tragedia?Io?"  
"Sono andato dall'oracolo del dio Jyou(Apollo,vi ricordate?)per la salute di mia moglie…e ho chiesto anche di te…la sacerdotessa mi ha detto che sei la moglie di un orrido serpente,che aspetta solo che la tua pancia cresca per divorarti!Non voglio che tu faccia questa fine,ti scongiuro,credimi!Ricordati che quando sei dovuta venire su questo monte,l'oracolo aveva predetto che tu saresti andata in sposa a un animale feroce!"

In realtà le ultime parole di Taichi erano veritiere:l'oracolo aveva veramente vaticinato questo,ma era stato manipolato da Katherine,anche se nessuno lo sapeva.

Quelle parole colpirono Sora nel profondo. Non poteva essere vero. No. NO!

Si prese la testa fra le mani e cominciò a piangere. Che cosa poteva fare? In fondo quello che aveva detto Taichi era vero…Taichi le si avvicinò e la abbracciò,consolandola.  
"Non ti preoccupare…ti proteggerò…"

"Ma Taichi…non può essere vero…"  
" Preferisci credere a una persona che conosci da tre mesi e di cui non conosci la fisionomia,piuttosto che a me,che ti conosco fin da quando eravamo infanti?"

"Io…non lo so…"

Lui se ne andò,lasciandola sola a pensare. Tutto stava andando secondo i suoi piani. Che importava se Sora adesso soffriva? Poi sarebbe stata molto meglio!

Sora nel frattempo era in piena crisi;si dimenticò di tutti i moniti del marito e chiamò Tai.

Lui si voltò stupito.

"Hai ragione tu!Sicuramente non può essere umano!"  
"Aspetta, Sora, calmati!"  
Si sedettero e Sora, in mezzo ai singhiozzi, disse: "Hai…ragione…io non l'ho mai visto in faccia…e poi…rifugge sempre la luce del giorno ed io…sto sempre a piangere per causa sua…e lui non c'è mai…fortuna che ci sei tu…"  
Taichi non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie. I suoi sogni si stavano realizzando?"

"Ascolta…l'unica cosa che puoi fare è…"  
"CHE COSA?"urlò Sora tra i lamenti.  
"Shhh….parliamo piano, nel caso qualcuno ci possa sentire!"

"S-scusa…"

"La sacerdotessa mi ha detto che…insomma…devi riporre di nascosto un affilatissimo rasoio, dalla parte del letto dove dormi tu. E poi, devi anche prendere una lucerna che brilli chiara, ma che tu possa nascondere. Infine,quando egli sarà assopito,tu scivola dal letto piano,riprendi la lucerna,e coraggiosamente tagliagli il capo. Il mio aiuto non ti mancherà di certo!Io ti aspetterò e subito ti porterò fuori di qui,così che tu possa sposarti con un normale essere umano che sarà degno di te."  
Sora annuì,ma pensava dentro di sé:starò facendo la cosa giusta?Di chi mi devo fidare? Interrogativi che presto sarebbero stati svelati."  
Takeru ha finito di raccontare,senza interruzioni. Sinceramente è un po' preoccupato del fatto che Hikari non abbia detto una parola. Ma l'arcano si scioglie subito:Kari è sconvolta dal fatto che Taichi possa fare una cosa del genere. Takeru l'abbraccia e non dice niente;adesso non c'è bisogno di parole inutili.

Oh!è finito anche questo cappy…bhe che dirvi spero che sia di vostro gradimento!Il prossimo sarà importantissimo per gli sviluppi della situazione!

Bye bye!  
HikariKanna


	5. Addio

Sono tornata con il nuovo capitolo di Amore e Psiche!Spero tantissimo che vi piaccia,visto che questo è importantissimo! E un grazie,come sempre,a coloro che mi recensiscono! Un grazie speciale a Justice Gundam ...non ti preoccupare che Taichi non farà la fine delle sorelle di Psiche!Mi piace troppo come personaggio perché faccia la parte del cattivissimo... 

Amore e Psiche

Hikari comincia subito a narrare,rendendosi conto che al momento lei e Takeru,vista la situazione,non possono fare più di tanto i bambini.(più che altro perché l'autrice non ha voglia di farli passare sempre per deficienti!XP)

"Le parole di Taichi,sebbene dettate da un cieco amore verso Sora,ottennero l'effetto sperato. Sora aveva deciso di tagliare il capo di suo marito credendolo un serpente,però...si doleva e si agitava come il mare in tempesta,e tornava ad essere incerta. Ora si affrettava,ora indugiava. Ora si faceva coraggio,ora aveva paura. Ora le veniva un sospetto e ora si arrabbiava. Insomma,era completamente confusa:odiava suo marito in quanto era un mostro,ma ne amava l'anima. Ah,quanto sa essere contorto l'animo umano!  
Dopo ripensamenti e propositi omicidi e ancora ripensamenti e propositi malvagi,venne la sera ed ella prese gli strumenti che le servivano per compiere il delitto. Almeno,pensava,se non fosse stato un mostro,avrebbe potuto scorgerne le fattezze. Pregò gli dei e,quando Yamato si fu addormentato,si apprestò a compiere l'"impresa". Pur essendo debole di spirito(e ciò lo si era potuto constatare da quante volte aveva cambiato parere),raccolse le sue energie,afferrò la lucerna e brandì il rasoio.  
Appena avvicinò il lume al letto,non poté credere ai suoi occhi. Vide il più dolce e mite fra gli uomini,anzi fra gli dei. Era Yamato,il dio dell'amore,e lui...aveva scelto lei.  
Lei fra mille donne più belle.Persino la lucerna e il rasoio sembravano brillare per il piacere. Sora fu piegata da quella visione,si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia cercando di nascondere l'arma nel petto,e l'avrebbe fatto se quella non fosse caduta. E se prima era stanca e confusa,adesso non poteva smettere di guardare il volto di lui. Ne mirava il capo dai capelli dorati,profumati d'ambrosia,il collo bianco,le guance rosata su cui si accavallavano dolcemente alcune ciocche di capelli. Sugli omeri infine vi erano le candide ali,irrequiete. E tutto il resto del corpo era liscio e...e...stupendo. Niente a che vedere con un serpente. Sora doveva proprio dirne quattro a Taichi,avrebbe dovuto fidarsi solo del suo amato. Come aveva potuto dimenticare tutto l'amore degli ultimi mesi?  
Ai piedi del letto erano stesi l'arco,la faretra e le frecce,armi care al dio.  
Sora era piuttosto curiosa,così si mise ad osservarle e a maneggiarle,ma si ferì un dito con la punta di un freccia:piccole gocce di sangue le macchiarono la pelle. Ma lei non sentiva altro che due sentimenti:amore per Yamato,così forte da non sentire dolore alle dita e rabbia per Taichi. Come si era permesso di instillarle il dubbio!Però poteva darsi che fosse solo preoccupato per lei.  
Sora osservava dolcemente Yamato,lo baciava continuamente,sperando solo che rimanesse addormentato.  
Mentre lei continuava a coccolarlo;la lucerna(per estrema perfidia,o forse perché anche lei voleva toccare quel corpo) spruzzò una goccia d'olio bollente sulla spalla destra del dio.  
Stupida lucerna sfrontata,aveva interrotto il segreto di due amanti,eppure molto probabilmente era stato un amante a inventarla,per possedere anche di notte ciò che egli mirava di giorno!  
Yamato per il bruciore saltò su;e si accorse con stupore che Sora lo stava guardando paurosa. Lo stava guardando. In quel momento lui provò di tutto:vergogna,rabbia,tristezza...e una fortissima delusione. Sapeva bene che avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi prima a Sora,ma nonostante ciò sperava che lei gli sarebbe stata vicina lo stesso. E invece...forse era stato Taichi,lui voleva portargliela via! Ma non poteva addossargli la colpa...se c'era qualcuno lì che era colpevole,questo era proprio lui,il dio dell'amore. Era colpa della sua inettitudine,del suo procrastinare sempre,e quelli erano i risultati. In pochi secondi egli aveva pensato tutto ciò,ed era risoluto ad andarsene. Doveva farlo,perché non meritava Sora e perché...Sora...no,non era giusto che stesse con lui. Gli bruciava di più il cuore che la spalla.  
Maledetto il giorno in cui si era innamorato di lei,maledetto!Maledetta sua madre e la sua vanità...sarebbe stato meglio odiarla,o non conoscerla...almeno non avrebbe sofferto così tanto.  
Yamato volò via,soffrendo come mai in vita sua...Sora piangeva,aveva cercato di fermarlo,si era arrampicata alla sua gamba destra e volò insieme a lui per un po' finché non cadde esausta.  
Ma Yamato l'amava troppo per lasciarla cadere così,senza una parola. Si appostò su un cipresso e le disse:"E pensare che io avrei dovuto rovinarti..."  
Sora,rialzatasi,si stupì delle sue parole:"Cosa?"  
"Mia madre,Katherine, mi aveva dato l'ordine di farti innamorare di un uomo spregevole eppure sembra che le mie stesse frecce abbiano agito su di me."Fece un sorriso amaro e continuò. "Ho preferito essere io il tuo amante,ma non ho voluto svelarti la mia identità per paura che mia madre potesse farti qualcosa.  
Tu invece dovevi proprio credermi un mostro per volermi tagliare la testa che ha questi occhi che ti amano..."  
Arrossì un po',ma Sora chiese,fra i singhiozzi: "E allora...perché mi vuoi lasciare?PERCHE'?"  
"Punirò Taichi per averti consigliato questo,e me ne andrò via di qui...non voglio soffrire più per te..."  
"A-ASPETTA!" Sora era disperata,no,non poteva andare così! Yamato la guardò con occhi glaciali. "Cos'altro c'è?"  
Quel tono freddo fece male alla ragazza,che avrebbe voluto gridargli amore eterno;invece riuscì solo a dire: "Non fare del male a Taichi,ti prego...era pur sempre il mio migliore amico...fa sì che si innamori davvero di sua moglie...te ne prego,in nome di nostro figlio..."  
"E va bene..."  
Yamato acconsentì e volò via davvero,stavolta non avrebbe fatto ritorno per chissà quanto tempo.  
Sora era distrutta...adesso sì che era sola. Voleva Yamato,ma quante probabilità c'erano di ritornare sua moglie?  
Un piccolo fiume sorgeva vicino al luogo in cui questa storia raggiunge il punto culminante e...e..."  
Hikari non ce la fa più a raccontare,è commossa,piange... "Takeru...per favore,continua tu..."  
Takeru le asciuga le lacrime,l'attira a sé, e continua a raccontare,con lei fra le braccia ad un'(immaginaria?)platea.  
Sora decise di buttarvisi dentro. Senza Yamato valeva poco più di niente...ma il fiume era benevolo,e la condusse fuori dal proprio corso. In quel momento,presso la riva di quel fiume sedeva,abbracciando la sua Marion(per sapere chi è leggete la mia fanfiction "Forse qualcosa di più"NdHikariKannache  
sifapubblicitàdasolaXD),il dio contadino Daisuke.(nel racconto è il dio Pan,il dio della foresta)  
Egli guardò la giovane Sora afflitta e la chiamò a sé. "Graziosa ragazza,so quel che ti è successo;si vede da come cammini esitante,dalla tua pelle troppo pallida,dal tuo continuo sospirare e dai tuoi occhi piangenti...tu..."-le accarezzò una guancia-"sei innamorata,vero?"  
Senza neanche aspettare la risposta,continuò: "Ebbene,non cercare mai più di ucciderti!Smetti di piangere e onora piuttosto Yamato,un giovane tutto garbato e raffinato!"  
Le fece l'occhiolino e assieme a Marion se ne andò. Sora sorrise,anche se in fondo quel dio non le aveva detto quasi nulla,era riuscito ad infonderle un po'di coraggio. Cammina,cammina,si ritrovò a casa di Taichi. La riconobbe subito,e bussò alla porta. Taichi,appena vide il suo sguardo furibondo,volle essere altrove,ma cercò di scusarsi.  
"Ehm...ciao Sora...dov'eri finita?Stanotte ti aspettavo davanti a casa tua per portarti in salvo,ma tu"  
"Io cosa? IO COSA?Taichi,ti rendi conto di cosa TU mi hai fatto?"Sora era inviperita,e anche fortemente...annientata...senza Yamato non era nulla e Taichi l'aveva delusa.  
Taichi la guardò incredulo,che cos'era successo esattamente?  
"A-aspetta,Sora..."  
"Taichi...io mi fidavo di te,però...tu mi avevi detto che mio marito era un mostro,e ci ho voluto credere...così avevo predisposto tutto...tutto..."-la voce di Sora iniziò a tremare-"e...ho acceso la lucerna...e sai chi ho visto?"  
Oh no,pensava Taichi...l'ha visto in faccia.  
"YAMATO!Il dio dell'amore,mio marito!E quella maledetta lucerna ha fatto cadere un po' d'olio su di lui e...in un momento mi è crollato il mondo addosso,Taichi..."Sora iniziò a piangere.  
Yamato in quel momento fece ciò che gli aveva chiesto Sora;scoccò una freccia su Taichi e una sulla di lui moglie,Hitome...tutto questo senza che Sora se ne avvedesse e mentre lui stesso soffriva a guardarla così bella senza averla.  
Sora emise un po' di singhiozzi,ma poi vide Taichi accarezzare delicatamente il grembo di Hitome...nessuno più la considerava...neanche il suo migliore amico che l'aveva messa nei guai...ma no,che stava pensando!Se stava in quella situazione,era solo colpa sua. Lì non c'era più posto per lei.  
Allora Yamato aveva esaudito il suo desiderio...Taichi non era più innamorato di lei. Meglio così.  
Sora si allontanò sorridendo fra le lacrime,alla ricerca di Yamato. Yamato,invece,si trovava nella stanza di sua madre a lamentarsi per la ferita alla spalla provocatagli dalla lucerna.  
Katherine era più sospettosa che mai;suo figlio ultimamente era sempre in mezzo ai piedi e si lamentava in continuazione. Poi si recò da lei uno strano uccello rosa,di nome Biyomon,che le disse: "Ormai,signora,tutti pensano che la tua famiglia è in rovina,poiché il caro Yamato s'è appartato con una sgualdrina di montagna...e tu invece stai qui al mare,e non te ne importa affatto...ma sembra che la gente sia solo disgustata da quest'unione clandestina e"  
"Tsk!Quando mai mi è importato dell'opinione pubblica"  
Poi si rese conto del reale significato delle parole di quell'uccello e infuriata esclamò:"COSA!Allora avevo ragione!Quello snaturato di mio figlio ha già un'"amica"...su,fuori il suo nome"  
"Ehm...io non so con esattezza,però credo che sia Sora..."  
"SORA?QUELLA SORA!Ah,adesso mi sente il mio caro bambino...oh,sì!"  
Strillando in questi termini,lasciò il suo luogo di villeggiatura e tornò da suo figlio. "Hai calpestato le norme di tua madre!Hai portato disonore!E poi,fra le tante ragazze sulla Terra,di che ti dovevi innamorare?Proprio di SORA!"  
A quel nome Yamato voltò le spalle alla madre;non voleva che lo vedesse piangere.  
"AH!E mi dai pure le spalle!Giuro che partorirò un figlio assai migliore di te,e quando questi sarà cresciuto gli darò le tue armi,affinché tu capisca cosa vuol dire essere disonorato!Ah!Ma d'altra parte sei venuto male fin dalla nascita!Mani troppo lunghe e colpi troppo dolorosi!E hai osato anche colpire me,ME!"  
Continuò per un altro po',con grande dispiacere dei timpani di Yamato. Poi se ne andò,con la furia tipica di Katherine. Quando uscì fuori dalla sua abitazione,incontrò Rosa e Miyako(ovvero:Cerere e Giunone.)  
"Meno male che siete qui!Ho proprio bisogno del vostro aiuto!Cercate dappertutto quella maledetta Sora...certamente sapete le sporche vicende circa lei e colui che dovrebbe essere chiamato mio figlio. "  
Al che intervenne Rosa:"Ma scusa...che cosa ha commesso tuo figlio perché tu ti opponga al suo amore?Che colpa ha se finalmente pure lui si è innamorato?"  
Poi intervenne anche Miyako:"Hai già dimenticato com'eri tu alla sua età?E poi,sei la dea dell'amore,ma in casa tua l'amore è mal tollerato!Dove si è mai vista una cosa del genere?"  
In realtà parlavano in difesa di Yamato perché non volevano che lui le colpisse con le sue frecce. Ma Katherine era arrabbiata lo stesso e si ritirò al mare,non facendosi convincere per niente.  
Sora intanto correva in ogni luogo,dedicando notte e giorno alla ricerca del marito. Sulla cima di un monte vide un tempio e vi si diresse. Per quanto fosse stanca,la speranza e la fatica continuavano ad incitarla. Il prato circostante era pieno di spighe ammucchiate,falci e attrezzi vari per la mietitura:tutto in disordine. Sora era stanca,ma decise di mettere tutto in ordine;non sapendo bene perché,forse per ingraziarsi gli dei.  
Infatti Rosa la vide e le rivolse la parola: "Katherine è ansiosa e furente sulle tue tracce,vuole ammazzarti subito,e tu sei qui a pensare al mio disordine anziché alla tua salvezza?"  
Sora,riconoscendo in lei una divinità,si mise a chieder pietà: "Ti prego,soccorri una povera ragazza innamorata. O almeno concedimi di restare nascosta da te per alcuni giorni,fino a che l'ira di Katherine sia placata,o almeno fammi riposare un po'..."  
"Giovane Sora,le tue preghiere e le tue lacrime mi fanno tenerezza,ma non posso andare contro il volere di Katherine...le sono legata da un patto d'amicizia. Quindi ti conviene andare via da qui,altrimenti mi vedrò costretta a farti prigioniera."  
Sora ovviamente se ne andò subito e proseguì il suo cammino finché scorse in una valle sottostante un luminoso boschetto,in cui sorgeva un tempietto molto curato. Non voleva trascurare alcuna ipotesi,e dunque si avvicinò alle porte del santuario. Appena entrò vide scritte ricamate in oro che recavano il nome della dea a cui il tempio era consacrato.MIYAKO.  
Sora si avvicinò all'altare.  
"O sposa del grande Ken(Giove),liberami dal timore del pericolo che mi minaccia!Per quel poco che so,tu sei solita aiutare le gravidanze in pericolo..." Si accarezzò il grembo e sperò con tutta se stessa che l'aiutasse. La dea comparì in tutta la sua magnificenza.  
"Piccola Sora...credimi...vorrei aiutarti,ma non voglio agire contro Katherine,cui ho sempre voluto bene come una figlia..."  
Sora era sconvolta. Anche questa volta le sue speranze erano naufragate...Era circondata da tante trappole;ma che avrebbe dovuto fare? Forse...ma certo...l'unica cosa era presentarsi all'odiosa suocera e cercare di mitigarne il carattere,ma chissà se era troppo tardi.  
Sora,uscendo dal tempio,sospirò.  
Certo,era rischioso andare da Katherine...però probabilmente Yamato era lì.  
Così Sora si preparò ad una rovina certa;ma per amore non si fa questo ed altro"  
Takeru rivolge uno sguardo affettuoso ad Hikari,che si è calmata,e riparte.  
"Katherine nel frattempo chiese aiuto al dio Michael(ehm,qui Mercurio).  
Dapprima andò da Ken,chiedendo se poteva avvalersi del messaggero degli dei;ottenuto il consenso,si diresse da questo. "Caro Michael,sai che non ho mai fatto nulla senza la tua assistenza e certo sai che da tempo non riesco a trovare una mia ancella. Quindi bisogna ricercarla e mettere in palio una ricompensa. Perciò,affrettati e dì chiaramente come la si può riconoscere,d'accordo?"  
Michael era un po' confuso.  
"D'accordo,lo farò...ma devi dirmene il nome e..."  
"Non c'è problema,ho già fatto tutto io."tagliò corto Katherine e gli porse una pergamena con su scritti il nome e la descrizione di Sora,ignara di tutte queste macchinazioni. Michael,seppur perplesso,obbedì ed andò cercando questa fantomatica ragazza. "Chiunque trovi questa principessa e ancella di Katherine,chiamata Sora,si trovi dietro alle mete Murzie(che non so dove siano,ma nel libro c'era scritto così nda),come ricompensa egli riceverà da Katherine sette baci. Tutti naturalmente si diedero da fare. Ora,Sora era appena arrivata di fronte alla casa di Katherine,quando una delle sue ancelle,Consuetudine,le gridò contro.  
"Solo adesso,pessima ancella,capisci che hai una padrona?Oppure fai finta di non sapere quali fatiche abbiamo fatto per trovarti?Meno male che ora sei giunta nelle mie mani,adesso pagherai tutte le tue colpe"  
Intanto la tirava per i capelli e la trascinava da Katherine senza che Sora stessa facesse resistenza...era troppo stanca e abbattuta...

"E così,ti sei degnata finalmente di venire a salutare tua suocera,eh?"  
La dea dell'amore fece un sorrisetto beffardo rivolgendosi alla ragazza dai capelli ramati.


	6. Le prime tre prove di Sora

Amore e Psiche 

"O sei venuta per vedere mio figlio...oh,scusa,dovrei forse dire _tuo marito_?Lo sai che sta male per la ferita da te inflitta con la lucerna?Comunque sta' sicura che io ti accoglierò come ti si addice,_nuora._"  
Sora era spaventata da quella figura. Perché ce l'aveva tanto con lei?...lei che aveva come unica colpa quella di amare Yamato...soffriva,non tanto per la stanchezza,quanto per il fatto che Yamato stava male per causa sua.  
Ma Katherine aveva appena iniziato ad arrabbiarsi.  
"ANSIA!TRISTEZZA!Venite subito qui!"  
La dea dell'amore consegnò a queste terribili ancelle Sora da torturare.  
Flagelli ed altre torture di cui non vogliamo fornire la descrizione devastarono la pelle rosea della ragazza. Ad un certo punto si chiese perché dovesse soffrire così...dopotutto, Yamato non voleva più vederla...però...anche Yamato soffriva per lei,ne era sicura...non poteva aver dimenticato tutte quelle tenerezze.  
Ansia e Tristezza(mamma mia,un'ancella più inquietante dell'altra...Oo"nda)riportarono Sora da Katherine,che riprese a rider forte.  
"E ora eccola che cerca di commuovermi con la sua pancetta tonda...certo credi di farmi felice con un figlio così illustre!Col cavolo!Il figlio di una serva,mio nipote!E io,così giovane, farmi chiamare nonna!È inutile che lo chiami figlio…un matrimonio avvenuto in campagna,fra persone impari,senza il consenso dei genitori...non può essere considerato legale...e il bambino che nascerà,ammesso che nascerà,sarà considerato bastardo!"  
Dopo queste durissime parole, le saltò su,strappandole i vestiti e i capelli e picchiandola...poi le buttò addosso frumento,orzo,miglio,ceci,lenticchie,semi di papavero e fave,tutti mescolati insieme e le disse: "Ascolta...se proprio vuoi essere la"moglie"di mio figlio,dovrai superare quattro prove. La prima è questa:da questo confuso ammasso di cereali e semi,separa accuratamente i granelli di ognuno e presentami il lavoro finito entro stasera."  
Le rivolse un sorriso canzonatorio. "Ma dubito fortemente che una mortale come te ci possa riuscire..."  
Sora non toccò neanche quel cumulo;restò zitta. Troppo abbattuta,troppo depressa per la difficoltà della sua prima prova...erano miriadi di semi,non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta...a poco a poco stava perdendo il suo naturale carattere positivo,l'amore faceva quell'effetto? Se era così,non voleva più essere innamorata,mai più!Ma com'era difficile dimenticare le sue carezze.  
Pian piano si avvicinò una piccolo digimon che rassomigliava ad una formichina(palesemente inventato...),sdegnato per la crudeltà di Katherine e che provava pietà per la giovane.Esso si diede da fare e chiamò i suoi compagni,invitandoli ad aiutare quella povera giovine. In fretta,abituati al duro lavoro,separarono i diversi tipi di semi e sparirono. Sora,che stava ancora piangendo, alzò gli occhi e vide quel miracolo. Ringraziò in modo indistinto qualunque dio lassù che non fosse Katherine e pregò di ritrovare presto il suo Yamato.  
Katherine tornò dalla sua sontuosa cena per vedere cos'avesse fatto quella miserabile. Vide il lavoro perfetto ed esclamò inviperita: "Certo questa non è farina del tuo sacco!Magari è opera di quello sciagurato!"  
Intanto Yamato era confinato nella stanza della madre,sia per non aggravare la sua ferita,sia perché non andasse a trovare Sora.  
Passarono la notte sotto lo stesso tetto,eppure i due amanti infelici non si erano visti un solo istante. Yamato pensava ai suoi stupidi scatti d'orgoglio...perché si era così arrabbiato?In fondo prima o poi l'avrebbe scoperto il suo aspetto!Ma...in amore bisogna mettere da parte l'orgoglio,e allora perché lui stava lì immobile?  
Perché non andava dall'unica persona che aveva veramente amato e che amava ancora?...voleva Sora...Sora...non era neanche al meglio della forza fisica,non avrebbe neanche potuto contrastare quella tiranna di sua madre...non poteva fare niente se non patire.  
Sora se la passava,se possibile,ancora peggio. Perché aveva creduto a Taichi quell'infausto giorno? Perché?La sua stupida curiosità non l'aveva già abbastanza portata nei guai quand'era piccola?Contemplò l'idea di fuggire,di scappare,di iniziare una nuova vita senza Yamato,però non era possibile...anche se fosse vissuta cent'anni,non avrebbe potuto dimenticare il dio...e poi,c'era suo figlio. _Loro_ figlio. Sora si accarezzò la pancia,e con rabbia pensò che sua "suocera" l'aveva definito bastardo...no,non poteva permetterlo. Chi era lei per farla soffrire così?Lei voleva suo marito,e voleva partorire suo figlio. Niente e nessuno l'avrebbero fermata. La mattina dopo,Katherine le sottopose la seconda prova.  
"Ehi tu!Lo vedi quel boschetto che costeggia il fiume che gli scorre accanto?"  
"S-sì,lo vedo,ma..."  
"Lì vagano,incustodite,dei digimon pecorelle che risplendono per la loro lana dorata(non credo che esistano digimon con sembianze di pecore,perciò inventati pure questi!nda.)  
Tu devi portarmi un fiocco della loro lana. Non importa come te lo procuri,basta che entro sera me lo porti!"  
Sora si avviò verso il fiume,mica tanto per ricercare i famigerati digimon dorati,quanto per ritentare il suicidio nel fiume. Ma quando stava per gettarvisi,una canna le rivolse la parola.  
"Sora,è perfettamente inutile che cerchi di evitare i tuoi problemi!Credimi,il suicidio non ti porterebbe a nulla!Cerca invece di recuperare la lana dorata per ricongiungerti a Yamato. Presta attenzione,però.  
Fino al tramonto quegli animali si scagliano contro gli uomini con grande rabbia,talvolta persino uccidendoli...invece il tardo pomeriggio il gregge riposa. Nasconditi allora dietro quel platano e,quando viene sera, prendi i ciuffi di lana rimasti attaccati ai contorti rami del suddetto albero." Sora naturalmente seguì i consigli di quella canna graziosa,aspettò sera e con facilità si impossessò dei ciuffi di lana strappati dai rami.Anche la sua seconda fatica non venne però riconosciuta adeguatamente da Katherine. "Tsk...anche questa non è proprio opera tua...ma ora voglio davvero provare il tuo coraggio e la tua saggezza. Vedi sopra quell'altissima roccia la cima di una montagna aspra da cui scendono le onde scure d'una sorgente? Le acque di quella sorgente si raccolgono dentro una valle vicina e vanno a bagnare le paludi Stigie(considerare sempre che qui stiamo in Grecia o nel Lazio).Tu dovrai portarmi qui rapidamente,in questo vasetto, alcune gelide gocce prese là dove la sorgente scaturisce...sì,proprio là in alto."Aggiunse guardando la faccia atterrita di Sora.  
Così,sempre molto gentilmente,le consegnò il vasetto,facendole molte minacce.  
Diligentemente Sora affrettò il passo,dirigendosi verso la sommità più alta del monte. Era sicura che almeno lì avrebbe posto fine alla sua vita.  
Appena si avvicinò alla montagna si accorse che l'impresa era difficilissima:c'era difatti davanti a lei una roccia alta,di dimensioni immani,scoscesa,scivolosa,inaccessibile,da cui sgorgavano acque orrende...pareva proprio che Katherine si divertisse a vederla sempre pensare ad un possibile suicidio.  
Le acque poi precipitavano lungo il pendio,per uno stretto canale,e andavano a cadere di nascosto nella valle,poiché ad un certo punto venivano nascoste da un solco. A destra e a sinistra ,nelle cavità delle rocce,serpeggiavano lunghi draghi,chiamati Azulongmon(è stato il primo digimon drago cui ho pensato!). Pareva che le acque stesse se ne difendessero,e il loro rumore pareva dire a Sora:  
"Scostati!Vattene!Che ci fai tu lì?Scappa!Finirai male!"  
Lei era fisicamente lì,ma la mente era stata completamente annientata dall'orrore e dal pericolo...e non riusciva neanche a piangere.  
Ma a Ken(Giove,ricordate?)  
non era sfuggita la sorte di quella povera ragazza e mandò l'aquila di sua moglie,Aquilamon,da Sora...anche perché Ken doveva un favore a Cupido.(anche se non è molto chiaro in Apuleio di che favore si tratti)  
Il poderoso digimon le si presentò e con voce cavernosa affermò: "Tu sei piuttosto semplice e inesperta...come speri di poter rubare o anche solo toccare acque che perfino gli dei temono? Su,dammi la boccetta"  
E subito,mentre Sora non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi,l'aquila,sfuggendo agli Azulongmon,raccolse le acque,che in realtà non volevano ch'essa si avvicinasse...ma poi,sapendo che doveva fare un servizio a Katherine, furono più docili.  
In tal modo Sora,che tre volte era stata aiutata,riportò con gioia la boccetta piena a Katherine;sperava che le sue torture fossero finite.  
E invece no. Katherine,indignata,si chiese come diamine avesse fatto quella mortale a raccogliere le acque dello Stige!Certo,qui c'era lo zampino,magari anche indiretto,di Yamato. Decise di darle un'ultima prova da superare,ma quella sicuramente non l'avrebbe passata.  
"Ascoltami...penso che tu sia davvero una strega...poiché neanche alcuni dei riuscirebbero a superare codeste prove...ebbene,bambolina,dovrai ancora farmi un servizio,se vuoi ritornare tra le braccia di mio figlio.  
Prendi questa pisside(vasetto con coperchio,nda) e dirigiti immediatamente all'Inferno(modo gentile per dire va'  
all'inferno by Fede91),proprio presso il dio Koushiro e la dea Mimi(ovvero:Ade e Proserpina). A quest'ultima consegna la pisside e dille di metterci un po' della sua bellezza,ché io l'ho consumata tutta curando il mio povero figlioletto."  
"A proposito...Katherine..."  
"Non osare rivolgerti a me chiamandomi per nome"  
Sora non le diede retta. "Come sta...Yamato?"  
"Oh,sta bene,lui!Piuttosto,preoccupati per te!"  
Si avviò con le sue ancelle,Ansia e Tristezza.  
"Ah,a proposito...vedi di non metterci troppo,stasera devo andare al teatro degli dei!"  
Vedi di non metterci troppo!Ma chi si credeva di essere?  
Sora era arrabbiata e al contempo disperata. Come si fa ad andare agli Inferi se non muori?  
Sora si diresse su un altissimo monte,detto il monte a spirale(nella versione originale è una torre,ma rivedendo le puntate della prima serie,mi è sembrato più giusto inserire questo),tanto valeva morire subito e andare dritta dritta fra i morti.  
Ma il monte si animò e le disse : "Perché cerchi ancora di morire? Non ti è bastato volere il suicidio molte volte?Certamente così andresti nel Tartaro,ma non ne potresti più tornare...Dammi ascolto,non lontano da qui si trova Sparta...cerca nei suoi pressi Tenaro.Lì si trova l'entrata degli Inferi. Non dovrai mica andare così alla sprovvista,però! Anche nel regno dei morti,infatti,vi è avarizia. Tu dovrai avere con te focacce d'orzo e tenere in bocca due monetine. La cosa più importante è:non lasciarti coinvolgere e non dar retta a nessuno! Infatti,sicuramente verrà da te un asino zoppo con un carico di legna con un fantino simile a lui... costui ti chiederà di raccogliere alcuni legnetti caduti,ma tu zitta passerai avanti. Arriverai dunque al fiume dei morti,dove c'è Yuri(ehm...si chiamava così uno dei digiprescelti russi,vero?Comunque sarebbe Caronte)che ti chiederà subito un soldo per passare il fiume. A questo darai una delle due monetine...ma poi,mentre sarai sulla barca che porta a Mimi,un vecchio morto ti chiederà pietà,ma la pietà non è loro concessa. Passato il fiume,tre vecchie donne ti pregheranno di aiutarle a filare,ma tu dovrai sempre star zitta,poiché tutto questo è opera di Katherine,che non ti vuole affatto come nuora. Dunque arriverai di fronte a tre Garurumon spaventosi(cioè Cerbero...),li dovrai tener fermi gettando loro una focaccia...dato che sono tre,si metteranno a litigare e non ti daranno la benché minima retta. Or dunque,finalmente riuscirai a vedere Mimi,che ti inviterà a pranzare lautamente. Ma tu siediti per terra e chiedi solo un pezzo di pane. Dille allora ciò che ti ha chiesto Katherine,e poi rifarai tutto il percorso all'inverso. Ma mi raccomando;non dovrai mai aprire la pisside"  
Sora cercò di ricordare tutto ciò che il monte le aveva detto,e si preparò ad affrontare l'ultima decisiva prova.

Bene...sto cercando di aggiornare tutte le mie fanfiction visto il tanto tempo che ho a disposizione...siccome però manca un solo capitolo alla fine di Amore e Psiche(lo so,avevo detto otto,ma ne saranno solo sette),ho deciso che prima della fine di giugno Amore e Psiche sarà finita...ç-ç Comunque,come sempre,grazie a Memole,Sora89 e non ultima per importanza Ichigochan25...spero vivamente che mi seguirete fino alla fine,anche qui !

HikariKanna


	7. Insieme per l'eternità!

Amore e Psiche.

"Takeru…siamo già arrivati alla fine…"  
"Non sei contenta che le vicende avverse di Sora finalmente finiscano?"

"Sì che sono contenta per Sora…però questo per te vorrà dire non fare il cantore con me per molto tempo…"  
"Non è che se non lavoriamo insieme ci perdiamo di vista…"  
"Ma non potrò stare abbracciata così a te…"  
"Dai…non credo che questo possa interessare a chi ci segue…"  
"Va bene…posso recitare io il finale?"  
"Naturalmente…anche perché la scorsa volta l'ho fatto di nuovo io!" "Grazie tesoro!Smack!"  
Bene…dopo questo bacio schioccante e tutte queste smancerie,finalmente Hikari si appresta a raccontare il finale. Riuscirà Sora a ritrovare il suo Yamato?  
"Sora si allontanò dal monte preveggente e si diresse a Tenaro,procurandosi le due monete e le focacce d'orzo. Scese negli Inferi e seguì tutte le raccomandazioni del monte. Non diede retta all'asino zoppo,diede a Yuri una moneta,non badando al morto che le chiedeva pietà. Andando avanti,non prestò attenzione alle tre vecchie e gettò ai Garurumon le focacce,in modo che non si preoccupassero di lei.

Arrivò finalmente da Mimi.

"Allora sei tu la famosa Sora!Koushiro,perché non le offriamo un pasto luculliano,di modo che si rinfranchi delle fatiche che ha subito?"

"Per me non c'è problema…allora,Sora,ti va di unirti a noi?"

"No,grazie;mi accontenterò di un pazzo di pane e mi siederò per terra."

In tutta la loro esistenza,Mimi ed Izzi non si erano mai visti rifiutare un invito.

Allora il re dei morti le chiese: "Dunque per quale motivo sei qui?"  
"Ho bisogno della bellezza di Mimi…sapete,io sono…o meglio,ero la moglie di Yamato…ma Katherine,sua madre,non mi ha ancora completamente accettato,e mi ha sottoposto alcune prove. L'ultima è proprio questa:voi,signora degli Inferi,dovreste porre un po' della vostra bellezza in questa pisside."

Così dicendo le mostrò il vasetto.

Mimi intanto si chiese cosa mai stesse architettando la dea dell'amore…lei era definita anche la dea della bellezza,e allora perché aveva bisogno della bellezza di Mimi stessa?  
"Ma come mai?Ha perso la sua proverbiale beltà?"

"Sì,curando Yamato,per la preoccupazione…"  
"Capisco…"

Mimi alzò un sopracciglio,credendo poco a Katherine,ma si appartò un momento,ed eseguì la consegna. Subito dopo Sora se ne andò.

"Spero solo che non apra quella pisside…"  
"Come mai,cara?"  
"Perché è una mortale,cadrebbe addormentata…"  
Sora nel frattempo era ritornata alla luce del sole e pensava,scioccamente,che anche lei si era un po' abbruttita per le preoccupazioni e dunque decise di aprire la pisside,cercando di apparire più bella per il suo consorte…purtroppo Mimi non l'aveva messa in guardia,e lei era già dimentica dei moniti del monte.

Perciò,Sora cadde addormentata,simile ad un cadavere.

Nel frattempo,la ferita di Yamato si era finalmente cicatrizzata e non sopportava più di stare lontano da Sora:scappò dunque via da una finestra,all'insaputa della terribile madre…

Volando velocemente,accorse da Sora e,come solo un dio sa fare,la risvegliò con un candido bacio.(wow…che belli!)

"Tsk…ecco che stavi per rovinarti con la tua curiosità…"  
Sora intanto piangeva dalla felicità,e Yamato…bè,anche il duro aveva gli occhi lucidi.

"Ma io l'ho fatto per…"

"Sshhh…"La zittì dolcemente con un altro bacio.

"Y-yamato……."  
"Non sai quanto sono felice che questa ferita si sia cicatrizzata…"  
Sora smise di sorridere. "Ti fa ancora male?"  
Lui scosse il capo. "In questo momento l'unica cosa che mi fa male è che mia madre non ti accetta…"  
"Non m'importa…davvero…ora conta il fatto che ti ho ritrovato…"  
Stettero un po' così,Sora e Matt,come due angeli che il destino aveva diviso troppo prematuramente.

"Adesso vai da mia madre,e io mi occuperò del resto…voglio sposarti davvero…"

Sora non riusciva a mettere insieme due parole per l'emozione…sì!Si sarebbero sposati ufficialmente!Lui le accarezzò il grembo e volò via,felice come mai in vita sua…ora rimaneva solo l'ostacolo Katherine.

Sora intanto era passata dagli Inferi di pochi minuti prima alle vette più alte dell'Olimpo…lacrime ancora rigavano il suo volto,ma visto il motivo,continuò a sorridere piangendo. Sicuramente l'avrebbe amato per l'eternità!

Portò immediatamente la pisside(Yamato aveva rimesso la bellezza di Mimi al proprio posto)alla dea.

Ma Yamato aveva paura della reazione materna ,e quindi volò dapprima da Ken,il padre degli dei.

Ken fu molto magnanimo e gli disse: "Certo tu hai combinato non pochi disastri facendo innamorare molti dei di persone sbagliate,però sei pur sempre cresciuto qui,e ti conosco fin da quand'eri bambino…Ma sappi che d'ora in poi dovrai stare molto attento…avrai una moglie,e dovrai onorarla…e non dovrai mai più far innamorare le persone a tuo piacimento…dovrai sempre farne conto a me!"  
A Yamato non importava granché di non poter più fare scherzi…aveva ricevuto la benedizione del padre degli dei,e neppure Katherine avrebbe potuto rivoltarvisi contro.

"Miya!"

"Cosa c'è,Ken?"  
"Tesoro,convoca il consiglio degli dei,ché ho una notizia importante da dare! E dì che chi non si presenta,pagherà una multa di milioni di yen!"  
"Sissignore,chiamerò Michael(sempre Ermes) e farò avvertire tutti. Ma perché tanta urgenza?"  
Rispose Yamato. "Perché mi sposo ufficialmente!"

La regina degli dei non poteva credere alle sue orecchie!Lui era sempre stato l'eterno rubacuori dell'Olimpo…  
"Davvero!Sono contenta per te!"  
Yamato si lasciò abbracciare da Miyako,mentre Ken stesso avvertì Michael di chiamare tutti.

Siccome nessuno fra gli dei voleva pagare multe,furono presenti tutti. Persino Katherine,mentre Sora si riposava per le troppe fatiche.

Ken incominciò a parlare.

"Dei tutti,sapete che Yamato è cresciuto qui,tra le mani mie e di mia moglie Miyako. Ebbene,bisogna fermare i suoi bollenti spiriti. Basta con tutte le storie di corruzione che lo vedono protagonista!Bisogna che la smetta e bisogna legarlo ai vincoli del matrimonio! Ha scelto una ragazza,Sora,l'ama davvero e insieme a lei ha concepito un figlio…bene,che se la tenga pure!L'importante è che non faccia più sciocchezze da ragazzi!"  
"E prometto anche"disse Yamato "che non vi giocherò più scherzi. Se v'innamorerete,non sarà più colpa delle mie frecce."  
Dall'assemblea si udirono sospiri di sollievo e frasi di congratulazioni per Yamato e Sora.

Ma Ken aveva un'ultima grana da risolvere.

"E tu,Katherine,non rattristarti o non temere il pericolo di un matrimonio impari…farò in modo che non siano nozze fra persone diseguali,ma perfettamente legittime. Michael,va' a prendere Sora!"  
Michael eseguì l'ordine,e Sora fu subito condotta nell'assemblea degli dei. Si sentiva talmente intimorita che rischiò di inciampare più volte,ma ci fu sempre lui a sostenerla,e l'avrebbe fatto sempre. Così,Yamato e Sora erano mano nella mano di fronte a Katherine,che era proprio curiosa di vedere come Ken avrebbe reso uguali i due.

Ken,vedendo i due innamorati,non poté trattenere un sorriso:gli ricordavano tanto lui e Miya da giovani…

"Sora,prendi questa coppia di ambrosia e sii immortale. Mai Yamato ti ripudierà,vero?"

Yamato sorrise e abbracciò da dietro Sora che beveva il nettare d'ambrosia.

Katherine sorrise;finalmente era stata fatta giustizia al suo rango…

Qualche giorno dopo venne preparato un ricco banchetto nuziale:Yamato aveva in grembo Sora,così fece Ken con Miyako e via via tutti gli altri dei,come Daisuke e Marion,Koushiro e Mimi…

Lillymon incantevoli danzavano e spargevano dappertutto rose e altri fiori. Joe suonava la cetra,e Katherine ballava,finalmente serena.

In tal modo Sora divenne la compagna di Matt per l'eternità,e al termine della gravidanza venne alla luce una figlia,che chiamarono Miyu( preso ovviamente da Ufobaby,ma nella versione originale si chiama Voluttà,cioè piacere!)…e…"  
"…vissero tutti felici e contenti…"  
"Eddai,Takeru!Non è una favola!"

"Cosa?Ancora non te ne sei convinta?"

"NO!"

E lasciamo i nostri cantori a litigare come la prima volta in cui li abbiamo incontrati. Più tardi anche loro si sposeranno e avranno due figli…ma questa è un'altra storia…

SIGH!Mi viene da piangere! Ormai ero affezionata ad Amore e Psiche!çç Certo che è proprio una bella favola…e sono davvero contenta di averla scritta. Spero che anche per voi sia stato così…vi ringrazio tutti! Per chi ha recensito costantemente,ma anche per chi ha letto e non recensito,anche per chi pensa che leggendo ha perso il suo tempo…grazie indistintamente!

Però, non vi lascio mica così! Per fare contenti i sorato(cioè io stessa!),vi lascio questi link…

Amore e Psiche: www.triesterivista.it/arte/delfini/Psiche.jpg

Sora e Matt versione angeli(per restare in tema!): www.marge.it/oddishland/digimon/serie2/ms7.jpg

Ci vediamo alla mia prossima ficcy Sorato(ho già un'idea in mente,ma prima finisco le mie altre due fanfic e la ficcy in comune con Sora89!)…ciao ciao!

HikariKanna


End file.
